


the talk with Georgie

by orphan_account



Series: concerning human understanding [2]
Category: Skins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtake from "concerning human understanding"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the talk with Georgie

He waited for the arts lesson to be over before he cornered Georgie; they were the last students to leave the room, only the teacher waiting for them to get out so she could lock it. Maxxie quickly caught up with the other boy and touched his elbow.

"Hold on, Georgie," he said. "Hey, thanks for giving me back my pen earlier."

"Yeah," Georgie replied, cheeks reddening. "I'm really sorry about that, too. I didn't mean to keep it. Thanks for reminding me I still had it."

"Aw, don't worry." Maxxie's grin broadened. "I was just teasing. Listen, I gotta talk to you about something for a sec…"

He only realized after the words had left his mouth what else this might sound like, as he saw a flicker of hope blossom in Georgie's eyes.

"It's not… I don't mean that like we're… look, I'm really. Fuck." He bit his lip. "It's not really about what you may be thinking that it's about."

"What do you think that I think it's about?" Georgie looked at him confused.

"You… me… and, you know. The whole… stuff."

"Oh." Georgie tilted his head. "You're being awfully complicated about a simple let-down. Very kind, too, which I guess was to be expected. Thanks. Though, I do have one question… was I really that obvious?"

Maxxie blinked. "Uhm, you mean, about fancying me? Mate, you gave me your jeans. For a kiss."

Georgie looked at him nonplussed, and then a startled laugh escaped him. "Oh, right, that. Yeah." He flushed. "I'm cheap like that."

"I'm sorry about not… you know. But I can't really. I mean. I'm not really…" Maxxie shrugged, not knowing how to word it so it wouldn't sound mean.

"'s okay." Georgie leaned against the wall at his back and looked at his feet for a moment, then back at Maxxie. There was a small smile playing on his lips. "I don't really think I'm… you know. In love or anything. Not really. 's just a stupid crush. I mean, I kinda; I think it's because you're the first guy I ever met who was so… so comfortable with being gay and just… that's kinda sexy, isn't it?"

Maxxie blinked. "Is it? I'm just… I mean, I'm just being me, but there's nothing wrong with that, ever."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how right you are. But that confidence is, I guess, what makes you so… well. Hot. And in case you hadn't noticed, you're rather good-looking as well." Georgie rolled his eyes. "No wonder half the closet-cases in this school have the hots for you." He smirked. "The other half is totally jealous that you're out and happy for it."

"And you…"

Georgie shrugged again. "Oh, I'm out all right, but… I'm not as popular and stuff, so, you know. People don't watch me so much. Also… not so much with the handsome, right?" He grinned. There was not a trace of bitterness there.

"I think you're good-looking!" Maxxie protested. "I just… I mean, if I was even the slightest bit attracted to you, I totally would…"

"No, don't." Georgie shook his head. "It's fine, really, it is. It's no big deal. Like I said… crush, I'll get over it, never mind that."

Maxxie had never really had anything to do with Georgie. He'd long before noticed, of course, on some level, that the other boy had taken a liking to him, but he'd always kept his distance, because letting people who fancy you get close had always seemed like an especially cruel way to lead them on. But this was different, he realized, as he looked Georgie in the eyes. Georgie didn't seem hurt or even surprised; he just seemed a little happy to be talking to Maxxie.

Maxxie blinked, looked away. "So, uhm." There had been a reason he'd caught Georgie in the first place. "There was another reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"Was there?" Georgie raised his eyebrows. "I assumed that it was to bitch me out for… you know."

"What? No! I wouldn't! Why would I do that?"

"I dunno. Because I like looking at you, maybe?"

"You… you do?"

"Sorry."

"I… I guess, it's fine. As long as it's not in a creepy, stalker-ish way. I mean." Maxxie looked up, worried. "It's not that, is it?"

Georgie gave a laugh. "No. Don't worry, I'm just… I watch people a lot, not just you. I'm not a big talker, that's all. Listen, though, mind if we get going? I do have to get home some time today, and my little sister is waiting for me to shove food down her throat…"

"You have a little sister?" Maxxie followed him as they headed through the hallways towards the exit of the school building. "I got a little brother."

"Oh, then you know what pests younger siblings can be."

"Totally. Though he's really sweet on other days."

"Definitely. They can be that, too, at times."

They shared a knowing grin and Maxxie felt his face heat up at the little spike of shared intimacy that jolted through his body. Georgie's cheeks had reddened as well.

"I'm sorry," Maxxie mumbled, looked away quickly and at his feet. He grabbed the strap of his backpack harder, yanking at it a bit. "See, this is why I usually don't – I mean. I'm making you uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Georgie shook his head. "In my pants."

Maxxie's jaw hit the floor. He gave a strangled little laugh that surprised the heck out of him, while Georgie's hands flew to his face to cover his mouth in horror.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted, and his face was slowly taking on the colour of a tomato. "I'm so sorry, sometimes, there's no barrier between my brain and my mouth and I just say things. Oh god, this is so embarrassing!"

Maxxie grabbed his wrist and held him back; he couldn't help it. He felt like smiling a mile wide. "Don't be," he said gently. "I really don't mind."

Georgie looked at him uncertainly, but then seemed to realize that Maxxie meant what he was saying and he gave a slow nod of his head.

They exited the school through the big doors and found themselves outside, and were shortly after walking over the grass on their way towards the streets. Students were making their way towards the school building or the opposite way towards outside, or simply sitting on benches, talking in little groups.

"So, you see, the thing is." Maxxie cleared his throat. "If Tony were to come on to you, like, about shagging…"

"Who? What? You mean Tony, as in, Tony Stonem? The guy who got dumped by Michelle, who then called him gay in front of the school's biggest gossips?" Georgie blinked. "Why would he talk to me about shagging? I hardly know him!"

"I meant, shagging you."

"Me? Oh, yeah, sure. Next you'll be telling me it's some kind of crazy bet and the two of you are having a lovers' spat."

Maxxie squirmed.

"You're kidding. Seriously? There's a bet going on? Again? Mate, you really should lay off the betting, lesser guys have gotten into some real trouble –"

"No, no, it's nothing like that, I swear. Tony… well, Tony's just good at playing mind games, and he likes to hurt people. I just wanted to. Just… just keep away from him, okay?"

Georgie returned his gaze steadily. "What if I told you that I was actually interested in fooling around with him? He's pretty hot, you gotta admit. Though I really didn't think he was gay."

"He's not," Maxxie said shortly. "He's sexual, period. He'll fuck anything as long as it'll make his day less boring. But if you're the type to go for meaningless fucking, then I guess the warning's unnecessary."

"There's really no need to go all chilly on me, Maxxie." Georgie stopped when they arrived at the street. "I was just… trying to figure out what's going on, okay? If it matters to you any, no. I'm not the type to sleep around easily, but it probably doesn't. I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but really, if it bothers you this much, why don't you just tell him? I take it you don't want him to fuck other boys. Why not just –"

"It's not that easy." Maxxie looked up at the sky, into the sun that was half-covered by a heart-shaped cloud. Then he returned his gaze to the street, a few cars passing in quick succession. It was quiet for this time of the day. "It's… I don't know if it bothers me if he sleeps around. We're not dating or anything, if that's what you mean. I just wanted to make sure you knew ahead what this was about."

"That it's not about me, huh?" This time, the smile was bitter. "But why would I think that."

"Georgie…"

"It's fine." Georgie gave him a quick grin. "Anyway, rest assured, he's not even remotely my type anyway. As you could have maybe noticed if you had ever cared to think a moment about what my type is. But be that as it may, I really gotta go now. I'll see you around."

He gave a quick wave in good-bye and walked off, up the street, towards the town centre. Maxxie thought with a sinking feeling that he'd somehow managed to fuck this one up good. And they'd started out so well! He'd had the feeling they had begun to become something like friends, maybe.

With a sigh, he shook his head at himself and continued his way towards the sports facility.

 

~*~


End file.
